Premonition
by Paigey08
Summary: Gabriella gets some tragic news; her husband has been in an accident and has gone; the next day she wakes up and he is back; alternate days decide his fate... Can she work out what's going on before it is too late? Troyella R&R please xxx
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own no rights to the characters in this story unless they are o.c's. **

**A/N: Okay, so I am back... I deleted my 'All You Need Is Love' story because I just couldn't think of a way to continue so I may try and do that again one day but for now I have had this idea. I was watching a film the other night that gave me an idea to write this. It won't be exactly the same it is just what has inspired me to write. I haven't really done something like this before so please give me your feedback!:) I hope I havent lost any readers xxx**

**Chapter 1 - Tragedy**

Gabriella Bolton yawned and smiled as she woke up from her peaceful slumber. She heard talking from a neighbouring bedroom and her smile got wider. She climbed out of bed and walked out of her marital bedroom. She walked down the hall and peered into the bedroom. She watched the scene in front of her for a few minutes before clearing her throat. Two pairs of eyes looked up and two little faces beamed up at her.

"Mommy!" The two little girls squealed and ran over to her.

"Hey babies" she giggled as she stroked their hair and kissed their heads.

"Mommy, when is daddy coming home?" Her youngest child, Esme asked.

"Tonight baby" Gabriella smiled.

"Yay!" Esme cheered.

"Mommy?" Gabriella looked at her oldest daughter's face.

"Yes sweetie?" She smiled.

"Can I have chocolate cereal for breakfast?" Macey asked.

"Course Mace" Gabriella smiled. "Why don't you get dressed and help your sister and mommy will go make it?" She suggested.

"Okay" Macey smiled and rushed over to her closet to get ready for school.

Gabriella then left the room and walked downstairs. She smiled as she saw the photograph of her and her husband on their wedding day. It was on the wall by the side of the stairs in the hallway. She stood looking at it for a few minutes; just admiring her husband's gorgeous face. She had been married for 6 years. She was pregnant with Macey at the time; not that they knew. They only found out after the honeymoon when Gabriella suddenly started feeling sick. They had Esme a year and a half later. Neither where planned babies but Gabriella and her husband, Troy loved them both regardless.

Gabriella and Troy met on a night out. Gabriella's best friend Natasha had pleaded with her to come on a night out. She had been getting to know someone and he had asked her to come out for a few drinks but Natasha was nervous. So reluctantly Gabriella agreed and told her best friend she owed her big time. Turns out that the guy was also just as nervous and brought his friend along with him. Of course his friend turned out to be Troy. It took a while for things to progress. Gabriella had been hurt before and found it hard to trust people so Troy had to work hard to gain her trust. They became close friends and for a year they went out to the movies; went out for drinks; went to the mall shopping; but just as friends. Eventually Gabriella took a chance. One night whilst they sat in a club talking she leant forward and placed her lips against his gently. Troy smiled as he kissed her back and from there on they became an item.

They dated for three years before Troy proposed. They were then engaged for another year before they got married. Gabriella was now 28 and Troy was 30. Gabriella couldn't have been happier. She adored her children and was completely head over heels in love with her husband.

Gabriella walked over to the kitchen counter and began to make her daughters' their breakfast. As she poured the milk into the bowls of cereal Macey came skipping into the room followed by Esme. Gabriella smiled at her beautiful girls before setting their cereal on the breakfast bar.

"Eat up girls and then we need to head out to school" Gabriella told them.

"Okay mummy" Macey smiled.

Macey was almost 6 years old. She had long brown curly hair, chocolate brown eyes and had naturally tanned skin just like her mother. Esme was 4 and was a mix of both her parents. She had Gabriella's skin tone but had Troy's cobalt blue eyes and sandy blonde hair. Both of them were absolutely gorgeous.

Once they had finished their cereal Gabriella collected their school bags and lunch bags together and ushered the girls out of the door and to the car. She then climbed in the driver's seat and started the engine as she clipped her seatbelt shut. She reversed from their driveway and started the ten minute drive to school. She glanced in the rearview mirror at Macey and Esme and smiled. She still found it sureal at times that she was a mom but she wouldnt change it for the world. Macey was such a good big sister to Esme and you could clearly see how fond they were of each other. Yes they bickered as all siblings did but the love they felt for each other was clear too.

"Have you got your homework Mace?" Gabriella asked as she pulled up to the school.

"Yes mommy" Macey said as she jumped out of the car.

"Okay baby... Have a good day girls..." she smiled. "Don't forget your lunch!" She exclaimed reaching into the back seat and passing them their lunch bags.

"Love you mommy" Esme said.

"Love you too baby girl" Gabriella smiled as Macey shut the door and dragged Esme up to the school doors.

Gabriella then indicated and pulled away from the sidewalk. She drove back home to do some cleaning and see what she needed to get from the grocery store. She didn't work since having the girls as both she and Troy agreed it would be better for them if they had at least one of their parents at home with them whenever they were. Troy's job sometimes meant he had to go away on business trips. He worked in finance and had to attend meetings and conferences; like today for example. He went away yesterday morning and was due back tonight.

As Gabriella entered the house she saw the light on the answer machine flashing. She placed her keys and the mail she had picked up from the mail box by the phone as she hit play. She smiled when she heard her husband's voice.

"Hey beautiful, I guess you are busy or something, just wanted to let you know I love you and the girls too, give my babies kisses and cuddles from their daddy" the machine then beeped and the message ended.

Gabriella smiled at the message. Troy did things like that often; called her up just to remind her he loved her or he left little notes around for her to find. He was such a romantic at heart; he just hid it well infront of others. As Gabriella opened the food cupboard to check what they needed from the grocery store her phone rang. She smiled at the caller ID and answered.

"Hey Tash" she greeted her best friend.

"Gabs! I need help!" Her best friend exclaimed.

"I could have told you that hun" Gabriella teased her friend.

"Ha! Not funny! I have this date tonight and I have zero ideas on what to wear!" She panicked.

"Woah chill babe!" Gabriella laughed. "You always look great no matter what you wear" she complimented her friend.

"Awww thanks... But seriously what shall I wear?" She asked again.

"Urm... Where is he taking you?" Gabriella wondered.

"To the movies and then out for a drink afterwards" Natasha answered.

"Well why dont you wear your black skinny jeans, a nice top and those killer pink heels with the matching clutch?" Gabriella suggested.

"Babe you are a genius!" Natasha squealed. "Casual for the movies but dressy enough for a club" she pondered.

"Exactly" Gabriella smiled.

"Thanks Hun" Natasha thanked her friend.

"Anytime" Gabriella giggled. "But I gotta go babes; need to go to the grocery store" she said.

"Okay babes" Natasha said.

"I'll call you later" Gabriella told her friend.

"Alright" Natasha agreed.

"Bye Hun" Gabriella finished.

"Bye" Natasha replied before they both hung up.

Gabriella got out a pad and pen and wrote a shopping list. She did this as she checked all the food cupboards in the kitchen and added the odd toiletry that they needed. Once she had all that done she opened her mail and left Troy's in a pile to one side. She then grabbed her purse, list and car keys as she got ready to leave. Just as she reached the door the doorbell rang. She opened it and frowned.

"Mrs. Bolton?"

"Yes..." she said slowly to the police officer standing before her.

"I'm afraid there has been an accident" he started.

"Oh god..." she breathed.

"Its your husband..." Gabriella gripped the doorframe.

"Wh-what?" She stuttered.

"I'm afraid he has been in an accident and..." the officer stoped for a moment. "I am sorry ma'am but your husband has died" he said sorrowfully.

"N-no" she frowned whilst shaking her head. She has just heard his message on the answer machine.

"Is there anything I can do miss?" He offered as Gabriella replayed his words in her mind.

"N-no" she shook her head.

"Anyone I can call?" He tried. Gabriella shook her head.

"I n-need to go" she said before closing the door and racing upstairs and into the bathroom. She threw up all she had in her. This could not be true; Troy had left a message on her answering machine! She raced downstairs to see when the message was left. It was from yesterday morning; meaning he had left it as she had a lie in as he wanted to take the girls to school that morning.

Gabriella slid down the side of the counter and placed her head on her knees. She then sobbed. She felt like screaming. Troy was her whole life; he and the kids were what made her get up every morning. He had her heart and now he was gone? She shook her head; no it couldn't be true; it had to be a mistake.

She then managed to pull herself up. She was shaking with shock but she still managed to pick up the home phone and after three attempts due to her shaking hands she managed to press a familiar number in. It rang three times before someone answered.

"Hello?"

"Mom..." Gabriella choked.

"Gabriella? Whats wrong? Whats happened? Is it the girls?" Ana Montez panicked.

"N-no... The girls are f-fine... Mom its Troy" she sobbed.

"What? What about Troy?" Ana asked.

"Hes... Hes..." Gabriella shook her head.

"Gabriella hes what?" Ana asked impatiently this time.

"Mom hes dead" she whispered the last word.

"Oh no" Ana gasped.

"Mom..." Gabriella sobbed.

"Ok, I am coming over right away" Ana insisted.

"Okay mami" Gabriella sniffled.

"You be strong baby" Ana told her daughter. "I will be over within the next half an hour ok?"

"Alright" Gabriella wiped her eyes on her sleeve and hung up after saying bye.

The young woman then walked to the stairs and looked at the photograph of her and Troy on their wedding day. She sighed as she remembered the day s perfectly as if it was yesterday. Troy was her other half. He knew her better than she knew herself sometimes. He always knew just what she needed to make her feel happy whether that be just a simple kiss or a long loving embrace. She suddenly went wide eyed. What would she tell the girls? How do you tell two little princesses that their daddy is gone and won't ever be coming back. This would crush Macey. Of course Esme would be devastated too but Macey was the proper daddy's girl.

Gabriella hadn't realised how long she'd been stood staring at the photograph for but it must have been a while as the sound of the doorbell ringing broke her from her trance. She took a few steps to the door and opened it. Her mother, Ana Montez was standing there. Gabriella was like Ana's mini-me. She had her long brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, exotic skin tone and her smile. The smile wasn't evident now though. Neither smiled as they saw each other. Ana just stepped into the house and pulled her daughter into a motherly embrace. Gabriella clung to her mother as she sobbed and broke down. Ana managed to shuffle in a little more and close the door so fellow neighbours wouldn't see.

"Shh, Shh, Shh" Ana soothed her daughter. "It's going to be ok sweetheart" she soothed.

"How mom?" Gabriella sobbed. "I n-need him" she cried.

"I know baby" Ana whispered as she rocked her daughter in her arms.

Gabriella and Ana ended up sat on the sofa hugging for a long time. Gabriella was heatbroken. Ana didn't know what to do or say. They sat there in silence for what felt like forever. Gabriella then suddenly sat up straight.

"What time is it?" She asked.

"Its 12 sweetheart" Ana said softly.

"Oh... I need to go to the grocery store" she stated as she stood up.

"Sweetheart I think grocery shopping can wait" Ana frowned.

"No, the cupboards are really low and I need to buy things for the girls' lunches tomorrow" she insisted.

"Gabriella sit down" Ana ordered.

"Mom..." Gabriella started.

"No sit! You have just been told some tragic news and are not thinking straight" Ana urged her daughter to sit.

"Mom, I know what has happened is terrible but I need to live as normal as possible for Macey and Esme, their worlds are already gonna be flipped upside down and I need to make sure everything else stays the same" Gabriella explained.

"Well, I'll go do the grocery shopping ok? Why don't you go have a lie down and I'll nip to the store; buy the shopping and then I'll pick the girls up from school" Ana suggested.

"No I'll pick them up" Gabriella said.

"Baby you are in no fit state to go anywhere" Ana said softly.

"Go get some rest; I'll take the girls for ice-cream; I want to see my grand-daughters anyway" Ana smiled.

"Okay, but no ice-cream, I want them to come straight home, I need my babies with me" she said sadly.

"Okay sweetie; now go and get some rest" Ana said as she kissed her daughter's forehead.

"Alright, thanks mom" Gabriella smiled weakly. "I love you" she hugged her.

"Love you too sweetheart" Ana said before ushering for her daughter to go up to bed.

Gabriella walked up the stairs and as she reached the top she heard the front door close. She sighed and urged herself forward. She stood outside her bedroom and took a breath. She entered and was immediately gripped with sadness. This room screamed Troy. He was the one who decorated it; he chose the colours and the themes. There was a picture of them two and their girls on the main dresser; a picture of just Macey and Esme on his night stand and a picture of Troy and Gabriella on her night stand. Gabriella sat on the bed and picked up the picture of her and Troy. She gently stroked her finger tips over his face and a tear slipped down her cheek. It was hard to imagine a life without him. She couldn't see her future anymore. She always used to imagine them two sitting on the front porch; grey hair and wrinkles; watching their grandchildren play, but now she couldn't see. A future without Troy just wasn't worth seeing or imagining. Gabriella lay down on the bed and that is the last thing she remembered.

Gabriella heard her mom enter the house again sometime later. She also heard the squeals of delight coming from her daughters' mouths. She smiled slightly but it soon dropped again; she was going to have to tell them and sooner rather than later. She slowly got off the bed and placed the photograph she had fallen asleep holding back onto the nightstand. She then tied her hair up in a loose ponytail as she walked out of her bedroom and downstairs. She hovered by the family room doorway as she watched her daughters playing with their Grandma. Esme was the first to spot Gabriella and rushed over.

"Mommy!" She squealed.

"Hey baby" Gabriella picked her up and held her tightly as she kissed her head. "How was school?" She asked.

"It was great!" Esme squealed. "I drew daddy a picture for when he comes home tonight!" She announced and Gabriella's eyes filled with tears.

"Mommy? Whats wrong?" Macey frowned.

"Girls, mommy needs to talk to you" she sighed. "Come and sit Mace" she gestured to the sofa as she sat down herself with Esme in her lap.

"What is it mommy?" Macey asked.

"I have some sad news" Gabriella started.

"What about?" Esme frowned.

"Daddy..." Gabriella said as tears flowed down her cheeks.

"What about daddy?" Macey asked slowly.

"Baby he..." Gabriella took a breath. "He was in a car accident" she whispered.

"Is he in hospital?" Esme asked.

"No baby" Gabriella shook her head.

"So he is ok?" Esme again asked naively.

"No..." Gabriella trailed off as she saw realisation hit Macey.

"Is he... d-dead?" She asked. Gabriella just nodded and closed her eyes.

Macey started to cry and Esme looked confused. Ana sat with the girls and hugged Macey as Gabriella tried her best to explain it to her youngest daughter. Soon all four were crying and comforting each other. Ana was devastated; Troy was like a son to her and for him to be gone just made their family feel incomplete. All she knew was her daughter and grand-daughters were going to need her at this moment in time and she vowed she would be there.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to any hsm characters!**

**Chapter 2 - Confusion**

Gabriella hesitantly opened her eyes and sighed. She really just wanted to stay in bed and hide under her covers. She didn't want to face yet another day without her husband. She sighed again and threw the covers back as she got out of bed. She walked to the girls bedroom door and frowned; where were they? They never went downstairs or anything in a morning until either she or Troy got them. She heard Esme's familiar giggle as the t.v played in the background. She then went wide eyed at a voice that she heard.

"What you laughing at princess?" Gabriella frowned.

"Troy" she whispered and raced downstairs. She froze on the spot at the doorway of the family room. Her husband was sat with their daughters watching cartoons. "Tr-Troy?" She said a little louder. He turned his head and smiled.

"Good morning baby" he said as he stood up.

"Oh my god!" She raced over and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Its really you" she whispered; admiring his face.

"What?" He laughed slightly. "Gabs are you ok?" He frowned.

"Y-yeah" she nodded before connecting her lips with his. She held him close as they kissed and smiled.

"Woah" he breathed when she pulled back. "What was that for?" He smiled.

"I just missed your kisses ok?" She grinned.

"Well feel free to do that whenever you want babe" he chuckled.

"I love you" she murmured before kissing him; softer this time.

"I love you too beautiful" he smiled.

Gabriella sighed as she rested her head against his chest and held him tightly. She felt Troy kiss the top of her head and she held him tighter. It was all a dream. A terrible nightmare. She gripped him even tighter and felt him shift. She looked up and he frowned.

"Girls why don't you go get ready for school" Troy told Macey and Esme and they rushed off and up the stairs. "Gabs what is with you this morning?" He asked as they sat on the sofa.

"Nothing" she smiled. "Everything is perfect" she held his hand.

"No, I mean why are you so touchy-feely?" He asked.

"I just want to hold you; I want you to know how much I love you" she said desperately.

"Baby I know that" he assured her.

"Okay; as long as you always remember that" she said as she looked in his eyes.

"I do" he kissed her. "How about we take the girls to school together and then spend the morning; just us?" He suggested.

"What about work?" She asked.

"I don't need to go in until this afternoon" he smiled.

"Okay then that plan sounds great" she smiled.

"Good" he kissed her again. "Lets go get dressed then" he stated and she nodded.

* * *

><p>"Have a good day at school baby" Gabriella hugged Esme then Macey. "You got your spelling Mace?" She checked.<p>

"Yeah mommy" she smiled.

"Good girl; Mommy will pick you up ok?" She said.

"Okay mommy" both girls said in unison.

"Bye daddy" Esme waved.

"Bye princess" he kissed her.

"Love you daddy" Macey hugged him.

"Love you too baby" he smiled and then the two ran up to the school doors as Gabriella climbed back into the passenger seat.

"Do you wanna go out for breakfast babe?" Gabriella suggested.

"Hmmm... We could do" he smiled.

"Unless you had something else in mind?" She smiled back.

"Well I did..." He trailed off.

"Such as...?" She giggled.

"It can wait" he smirked.

"Ah I get you" she winked.

"Glad we're on the same page baby" he leant over to kiss her as they stopped at a redlight. "Where'd you wanna go for breakfast?" He then asked.

"How about we just go to Starbucks?" She smiled happily.

"Sure beautiful... Anything for you" he murmured.

"I love you" she beamed happily at her husband.

"Love you too Gabs" he smiled.

The two then drove in a comfortable silence to the local Starbucks. When they arrived Troy got out of the car and opened Gabriella's door for her before taking her hand. Gabriella smiled up at him and rested her head against his shoulder as that was as high as she could reach. Troy then in turn wrapped his arm around her shoulders causing hers to go around his waist. She loved being this close to him. Especially after her nightmare was so believable and she thought she'd lost him.

When the young married couple entered Starbucks Troy told Gabriella to go sit whilst he went to order their usuals. She smiled and after stretching up to kiss his lips softly she went to sit at their usual table. They came to Starbucks a lot when they were just friends. They'd sit in the booth by the window for hours just talking, laughing and people watching. Gabriella smiled at the memory; her smile getting bigger when her gorgeous husband sat across from her.

"What you smiling at?" He asked.

"I was just thinking about how often we used to come here before we started dating" she smiled.

"Ah yes; the many days of me chasing you and you being totally oblivious" he said dramatically.

"Awww I came round eventually though" she giggled.

"And I am so glad" he murmured as he leant across the table to kiss her softly.

"So am I" she sighed.

"So..." he trailed off.

"What?" She smiled.

"Are you gonna tell me what was wrong this morning?" He asked.

"I told you... Nothing" she reassured him.

"Babe; I have never seen you like that before" he frowned with concern.

"I just had a bad dream ok?" She sighed.

"That's all?" He asked.

"Yeah but Troy it felt so real" she muttered. "I really believed it had happened when I woke up this morning" she confessed.

"What was it about?" He asked. Gabriella was staring at her drink and when she finally looked up at Troy her tears were back. "Oh god baby" he rushed to sit by herside and hugged her close. "What's wrong?" He murmured.

"It just felt so real" she whispered.

"Well it wasn't ok?" she looked in his eyes and nodded. "Don't tell me what happened if its going to upset you but baby it was just a dream; Whatever you thought had happened hasn't" he reassured her.

"I know" she smiled. "Having you here in my arms is proof" she stated before kissing him sensually.

"Love you" he smiled.

"Love you" she repeated.

"So what do you wanna do after this?" Troy asked.

"As long as I'm with you I don't care" she smiled sweetly at him.

"You are so adorable" he said with adoration in his voice.

"Thanks baby" she giggled. "You're pretty cute yourself" she laughed when he groaned.

"Cute? Babe come on... I'm a 30 year old man!" He exclaimed.

"I don't care" she laughed. "You're **my cute** man" he grinned and kissed her.

"Alright, alright" he rolled his eyes.

The two continued to drink their coffees and talk for the next half an hour. Gabriella made sure she was always touching Troy in some way; running her hand through his hair, holding his hand, linking her arm through his, kissing him; anything to remind her why she loved and adored this man so much. He was her everything. Of course she had their daughters too but Troy was the one who made her see that she could trust someone; a man in particular and that not all men are going to break her heart in two and stomp on it. In a way he saved her.

"Wanna go for a walk babe?" Gabriella suggested.

"Sure gorgeous" he smiled and pecked her lips softly once before standing up and taking her hand in his.

"Shall we take the girls on holiday this year?" Gabriella asked.

"If you want to babe" Troy nodded.

"Where would you want to go?" She asked as they crossed the street.

"As long as I have you and our girls with me I will go anywhere" he said softly as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her to his side.

"Awww you are so sweet Troy" she beamed up at him. "I love you" she murmured as she leant up to kiss him.

"Hmmm love you too" he grinned when she pulled away.

"Wanna go home?" She suggested.

"Hell yeah" he said before quickly pulling her towards the car which was still on Starbusks parking lot.

* * *

><p>"Oh... My... God" Gabriella breathed heavily.<p>

"I know" Troy laughed in his own breathy tone.

"That was... Amazing" she smiled dreamily; still working on getting oxygen into her lungs.

"It always is" Troy smirked as he turned on his side. He leant up in his right elbow and placed his hand on his wife's stomach; watching her focus on catching her breath.

"I love you" she told him.

"I know beautiful" he ducked down to kiss her softly. "Love you too" he smiled.

"You won't ever leave me will you Troy?" She asked.

"Of course not!" He exclaimed in shock. "Why would you even ask that?" He frowned.

"I was just saying..." she mumbled.

"Is it about that dream again?" He sighed.

"Yeah..." she whispered.

"Damn it Gabriella!" He exclaimed; getting off the bed and starting to get dressed.

"What are you doing?" She asked; sitting up and reaching for his arm.

"I need to go to the office" he said.

"Troy... Baby please dont go" she cried.

"I told you this morning that I needed to" he sighed and stood up as he put his t-shirt over his head.

"But... We just... I need you to stay with me!" She sobbed. Troy turned at the sound of his wife's voice and his heart broke.

"Gabs..." he sighed. "Babe please don't cry" he begged as he sat back down and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry" she cried. "I don't know what's wrong with me" she sniffled.

"I do... Its whatever stupid nightmare you had... Baby what was it about?" He tried asking again.

"You" she whispered.

"What about me?" He rubbed her back softly.

"You... You..." she took a breath. "You were in a car accident and you..." she closed her eyes and shook her head.

"I what?" He pushed.

"D-died" she whispered.

"Oh baby" he held her tighter. "I am fine; look I am right here" he made her look at him.

"I know" she nodded. "But it felt so real" she stated.

"Well it wasn't" he kissed her. "I am not going anywhere; I promise" he whispered in her hair.

"I love you" she whispered.

"I love you too" he told her. "But I really do need to go to the office" he placed a strand of hair behind her ear as she looked at him.

"Please be careful" she told him.

"I will be" he told her.

"Just don't go too fast" she said. "And just be cautious" he chuckled.

"Why don't you come with me?" He smiled.

"I need to pick the girls up" she said as she began to get dressed.

"We can both get them" he stated. "That way I get to spend more time with my gorgeous wife; I get to check up on some work that won't take too long and I get to see my babies" he smiled.

"Okay" she smiled.

"Good... Now get dressed and I'll wait downstairs ok?" She nodded.

"Love you" she smiled.

"Love you" he kissed her then headed for the door.

"Oh and Troy?" He looked over his shoulder.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"I am sorry about before... Ruining the moment and all..." she apologised.

"Don't be silly babe" he smiled.

"Still..." she shrugged.

"Let's just forget it happened beautiful" he said.

"Okay babe" she smiled and he nodded before leaving the room.

Gabriella sighed as she slipped her jeans back on. She knew she was over-reacting about this dream but just the thought of losing her husband was too much to bear. She hated the feelings she felt when she thought he was gone and the relief she felt when she heard his voice this morning was immense. She shook her head to rid of the thoughts. As Troy said before it was only a dream so she could stop thinking about it. She smiled to herself and left the room to go find her husband.

"You ready babe?" Troy asked from the bottom of the stairs.

"Yeah" she smiled.

"Let's go then" he smiled back.

"What do you need to go to the office for?" Gabriella asked as she locked up the house then walked over to the car.

"I just need to sign some papers and check a few things" he answered as he started up the engine.

"Won't the boss mind me coming?" She checked.

"Nah babe; Jerry loves you" he teased and she giggled. "Besides I'm pretty high ranked in the company remember?" He glanced at her.

"Oh yeah; there is that" she grinned.

"How you feeling now?" He asked.

"Great" she smiled. "Just wish I hadn't have ruined the moment back there; which again I apologise for" she told him.

"Babe seriously you didn't ruin anything; I understand why you were freaked out ok? God just the thought of something happening to you makes me feel sick" he shuddered.

"Well nothing is going to happen to me" she took his hand and he lifted hers to his lips to kiss the back of it. "Its just been so long since we've had chance to do that I kind of would've liked to just lay with you for hours" she admitted with a blush.

"Well maybe we can do it again when the girls are in bed" he winked.

"Hmmm... Sounds like a plan handsome" she giggled.

"A very good one too" he chuckled.

"You're an idiot" she laughed.

"No... I am **your **idiot" he told her.

"Damn right baby" she winked.

"You are so cute" he declared and laughed when she blushed.

"Ok, quit sweet talking me" she giggled as they arrived at the office building.

"Alright" he smiled and leant over to kiss her softly. "Come on lets get this over with" he said and she laughed.

"You love your job" she stated as they got out of the car.

"I know but I love spending time with my sexy wife more" he winked and slapped her butt softly.

"Troy!" She scolded him.

"Sorry babe; couldn't resist" he smirked.

"Hmmm just you wait mister" she warned.

"For what?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

"You'll see" she winked and he laughed and enlaced his fingers with hers.

The two then walked into the office building and towards the elevators. Troy said a brief hello to the receptionist on the ground floor before stopping at the elevators. He pressed the send button and when the doors opened the two stepped inside. Gabriella looked up at Troy and he noticed this; glancing back at her.

"You ok?" He checked.

"Course I am" she smiled and leant up to kiss him softly once.

"Good" he stated before the doors opened and they left the elevator.

Troy then led Gabriella to the right of the elevator and down a long corridor. They stopped outside a door that read 'Troy Bolton' on a plaque and Gabriella smiled with pride. Troy opened the door and they stepped inside. Troy walked over to his desk and looked through a pile of papers. He got a pen and read through certain sheets before signing the appropriate parts.

"I'm so proud of you babe" Gabriella said randomly after a few minutes silence.

"What?" Troy laughed as he looked up. "Where did that come from?" He asked.

"I just realised watching you and seeing you in your own office that you do so much and that is for us and our family and I am so proud of you" she walked around his desk and slipped onto his lap. "And I am so grateful and lucky to have you" she murmured before kissing him softly.

"Well I would happily do this times ten if it meant you and our daughters were happy" he stated.

"You already do enough" she smiled.

"Love you" he said softly.

"Love you" she repeated; kissing him again.

* * *

><p>"Daddy!" Esme squealed as she ran out of school.<p>

"Hey baby girl" he scooped her up in his arms. "Where's your sister?" He asked.

"I don't know daddy" she shrugged. Troy was about to speak when he spotted his oldest daughter running over.

"Daddy" Macey smiled. "Why are you not at work?" She hugged his legs.

"I finished early to see you two" he explained as they got in the car.

"And mommy too?" Esme smiled.

"Of course mommy too" he grinned in the rear view mirror at them.

"Where is mommy?" Macey asked.

"She is at home sweetheart; We were both going to pick you up but mommy said it'd be nice for me to do it as I haven't for a long time" he told his oldest daughter who was quite clever for her age.

"Oh..." she nodded.

"Did you have a good day at school Mace?" Troy asked her.

"Yep" she nodded.

"How about you Esme?" He asked his youngest daughter.

"It was fun daddy! We played on the slide at recess!" She squealed.

"Wow cool baby" he smiled.

"Are we going to see mommy now?" She asked.

"Yeah we sure are baby" he nodded.

"Good" she smiled.

"Why?" He chuckled.

"Because I miss her" she sighed dramatically.

"Baby its only been a few hours" he laughed; pride in his eyes.

"But a few hours is a really long time daddy!" Esme exclaimed.

"Alright well you'll see your mommy soon" he stated.

"Yay!" She clapped.

Troy chuckled and shook his head as he drove the short drive home. The girls chatted away in the back and he just happily listened. He loved his girls more than life itself. He would give up anything for them. As he parked on their driveway Esme had her seatbelt off and was fidgeting. Troy chuckled and opened her door as she flew out and ran to the door. She opened it and raced through to the family room where Gabriella was.

"Mommy!" She squealed and jumped on her to hug her.

"Hey baby" Gabriella giggled.

"I missed you" Esme did her little pout; an expression she got off her mother.

"Awwww I missed you too sweetie" Gabriella smiled. "Where are daddy and Mace?" She asked.

"Getting out of the car" Esme said from her place in her mother's lap.

At that moment Troy walked in holding Macey's hand and smiled at his wife. She smiled back before kissing Esme's head and holding her tighter to her body. Troy walked over and sat down with his wife and Macey rushed over to sit on his lap.

"Daddy?" She asked.

"Yeah baby?" He smiled.

"Can we go to the park?"

"It's going to get late soon baby; how about we go for a picnic in the park on Saturday?" He suggested as a compromise.

"Okay daddy" she smiled and hugged him. "You're the best I love you" she told him.

"I love you too" he told her softly.

"Girls why dont you go play in the play room until dinner?" Gabriella suggested.

"Okay mommy" Esme smiled and ran off. Macey got up and followed after her sister.

"You okay beautiful?" Troy asked his wife.

"Yep" she smiled. "Never better" she murmured before kissing him softly.

"You know I love you right?" He said with a questioning tone.

"Of course baby I love you too" she smiled.

"I know; I just want you to always remember that ok?" He told her seriously.

"Babe what is with you?" She frowned.

"Nothing; I just want you to always know that no matter what I will always love you" he said as he gazed into her eyes.

"I know" she smiled and kissed him again. "Ditto" she said and he smiled.

"I am the luckiest man alive" he said.

"And why is that ?" She asked as she straddled him.

"Because..." He kissed her neck. "I have a sexy wife..." He kissed her again. "Two beautiful children..." Another kiss was placed on Gabriella's soft spot. "And I good job that I enjoy..." he connected their lips in a passionate kiss.

"Hmmmm..." Gabriella moaned into his mouth. "B-baby" she gasped when they pulled apart and Troy started to kiss her neck again.

"Hmmmm?" He murmured.

"St-stop" she breathed.

"Why?" He asked looking at her.

"Two little bodies are in the next room playing" she stated. Troy groaned. "Later I promise" she giggled and kissed him once before getting off his lap.

* * *

><p>"Daddy look at my duck" Esme squealed as she splashed in the bath.<p>

"Oh its swimming" he smiled.

"Can we go swimming daddy?" She asked as he washed her long brown locks.

"Course we can baby" he told her.

"Tomorrow?" She smiled.

"Maybe not tomorrow baby daddy is working" she pouted. "God you look so much like your mommy when you do that" he laughed.

"Looks like me when she does what?" Gabriella said from the doorway.

"That adorable pout you both do so well" he smirked at his wife.

"Oh right" she giggled.

"Where's Mace?" Troy frowned.

"She's reading her words for homework before I test her" Gabriella stated.

"Oh okay" he kissed his wife.

"You ok princess?" Gabriella spoke to her daughter.

"Yeah mommy... Daddy said we can go swimming!" She squealed.

"Thats cool baby girl" Gabriella smiled.

"But not tomorrow" Esme pouted again. Gabriella grinned at Troy as their daughter pulled that face.

"We'll go soon sweetheart" Gabriella told her.

"Okay mommy" Esme smiled happily.

"Now you finish your bath whilst I go help your sister ok?" Esme nodded. Gabriella kissed her youngest daughter and husband before going to find Macey.

* * *

><p>A couple of hours later Troy and Gabriella were watching tv together. Both daughters were tucked up in bed and the married couple were now enjoying some alone time. Gabriella snuggled deeper into his embrace and Troy kissed her head. She sighed blissfully and kissed his chest.<p>

"You ok baby?" Troy murmured softly.

"Hmmmm... I'm great" she answered as she looked up.

"Good" he kissed her.

"What time are you working tomorrow baby?" Gabriella asked.

"9:30am... Want me to drop the girls off at school?" He offered.

"It would be nice to have a sleep in" she smiled.

"Okay well you stay in bed and I'll sort the two monsters out" he grinned.

"Hey! They are not monsters" she defended their daughters.

"I was joking; you know I'd die for them" he said. Gabriella frowned and sat up. "What?" He asked sitting up also.

"Don't ever say that" she mumbled.

"Say what?" He asked.

"That you would die for anyone" she answered.

"Babe..." he started.

"No, I know that was your way of saying how much you love our girls but we; the girls and I could not live without you" she told him.

"I know" he pulled her to him. "I'm sorry; I shouldn't have said that" he apologised.

"Its ok" she said before yawning.

"Wanna go bed baby?" He whispered.

"Yeah, that sounds good" she smiled and stood up; taking her husband's hand as she did so. The two then shut the t.v and lights off before making their way upstairs. They both crept into the girls' bedroom and smiled. Macey had the top bunk and Esme had the bottom. Both were sleeping soundly with identical smiles on their faces.

Gabriella leant down to kiss Esme and then tiptoed to kiss Macey. Troy then took his turn to kiss the two goodnight before the proud parents left the room. They then walked to their bedroom and began to undress and get ready for bed. Gabriella put on one of her night gowns and Troy slipped on his plaid pants. They then slipped under the covers and held each other close.

"I know we said we'd make love again tonight but can we just cuddle?" Gabriella asked her husband.

"Gabs, I am fine with just holding you" he said. "We have the rest of forever to be with each other like that" she gazed up in his eyes.

"I love you handsome" she whispered.

"I love you too sexy" he said before kissing her softly and lovingly.

"Night baby" she said through a yawn.

"Night beautiful... Sweet dreams" he murmured as she drifted off into her dreamland. He held her closer and slipped into his own; hoping her dreams were sweet; knowing his would be full of one thing... Her.

**So how was that? I know it took a while but I have been busy the past week... I passed my driving test last Saturday!:D **

**Please review! **

**xxx Paige xxx**


End file.
